Princess Diaries
by Cherry Neko 15
Summary: Six year old Rin Kagamine wants to be a princess. Nothing will stop her from making her dreams come true. Read her diary and see her daily adventures with mean girls, older brothers and hyper best friends. Also, see if she gets the prince of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi! Cherry here! I am not dead, just really lazy. But, now I have a new story and it's really adorable! It is inspired by Rin's song I Want to Be a Princess. Hope you enjoy!

Dear Diary,

Hi, my name is Rin!

I am six years old and I want to be a princess!

My brother Len thinks I'm silly.

You never ever call a princess silly.

Ever.

Len can be so mean sometimes!

My daddy says it's because he is a teenage boy.

If that's the case, I don't want to grow up.

Every boy I know will be a jerk!

Anyway, even though Len is a jerk sometimes, I love him.

So does Miki.

Miki is Len's girlfriend.

She is nice and has really pretty hair.

She says I can talk to her about "girl issues"

Whatever that means.

When I become a princess, I want to live in a big castle.

With an amazing view and a chocolate fountain. (Len helped me spelll that.)

A chef that can make me lots of orange parfaits!

All I need is a prince.

My prince will be Rei Kagene.

The cute boy from across the street.

It's too bad that his sister, Rui is so mean.

Fairy tales always say true love conquers (Len helped me spell that) anything.

I sure hope so.

My daddy says it's time to go to bed.

A growing princess needs her beauty sleep.

Good night, Diary

- Princess Rin

Well that's the end of the first chapter! Please review!

Sayanora!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back by popular demand, enjoy chapter two of Princess Diaries!

Dear Diary,

Today, I would like to tell you about my two best friends in the whole wide world!

Their names are Teto and SeeU!

SeeU is very hyper and LOVES cats, she thinks she is one sometimes.

I think she has a crush on Len. (EW!)

She blushes everytime she sees him.

Sometimes, she faints.

SeeU also has awesome hair.

Golden and curly.

Perfect princess hair.

I hate my hair.

It's too short!

Who has ever heard of a princess with short hair?

My other best friend Teto has good hair too.

But, it kinda looks like drills.

I once asked her if her pigtails can go through walls.

She slapped me.

Never slap a princess.

Teto can be so mean sometimes.

Especially (Len helped me spell that) if she doesn't have her bread.

Also, you should NEVER give Teto too much sugar.

Ever.

She will go bananas!

Anyway, something really bad happened to me at school today.

I was in arts and crafts, making paper crowns.

One for me and one for Rei.

When Rui, The Queen of Mean walked by.

She took the huge wad of gum she was chewing and stuck it right in my hair!

For no reason!

With Rei watching!

Mr. Shion put Rui in the naughty corner and took me down to see Nurse Luka.

Nurse Luka wanted to cut the gum out.

But, I said no.

I did not want my hair to be even shorter than it already is.

I ran out crying.

It was a good thing SeeU had a spare pair of kitty ears.

They both felt really bad.

Teto offered to beat Rui up.

That made me laugh.

When I got home, Len asked me two questions.

Why was I wearing kitty ears and who put gum in my hair?

I tried telling him.

But, I started crying again.

Miki got me to calm down by saying there was a trick to getting gum out of hair.

She said the trick was peanut butter.

I don't know if I'm gonna like the feeling of icky peanut butter on my head.

But, I trust Miki.

I hope this works.

-Princess Rin

P.S: I hate Rui.

A/N: Aww, poor Rin! Make sure to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry that I haven't updated, I blame school! Anyways, on with the chapter!

Dear Diary,

The peanut butter worked! I no longer have icky gum in my hair!

Guess what? Rei came over my house!

He said he was really sorry about what Rui did.

He even gave me a flower, an orange rose!

Kyaa! (I heard Miki say this once.)

This just proves that he is my prince!

Anyway, we have a new girl in class.

Her name is Yukari, she loves bunnies.

She's supposed to be a genius.

She talks like a twenty year old.

Teto doesn't like her, she says she makes the rest of us look bad.

Silly Teto! She doesn't give anyone a chance.

So our class is putting on Cinderella!

I'm really excited!

I can finally be a princess!

Auditions start tomorrow.

I hope Rei auditions.

The strangest thing happened when I got home

I saw Len… in a maid costume.

Seeu was with me.

Her nose started bleeding and she fainted.

I just started laughing.

Len looks pretty as a maid.

Len and Miki made a bet.

He lost the bet.

I'm just going to go upstairs and pretend I never saw this.

Big kids are not normal.

-Princess Rin

P.S: Seeu is still spazzing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Never thought this story would be so popular, it makes me smile! Just to clear something up, Len is fourteen in this, so basically his canon age, anyway, on with the story!**

Dear Diary,

Guess what?!

I am Cinderella!

I can't believe it!

At the auditions, we had to sing an original song.

I sang "Like, I Love You!"

I wrote it myself.

It's about how I want Rei to notice me already and how I'm too afraid to tell him I like him.

Our drama teacher, Mr. Namine loved it.

He said I had "spunk" (Whatever that means)

Speaking of Rei, he did not audition.

Rei, you idiot!

Instead, my Prince Charming is Mikuo Hatsune.

Mikuo is nice and all, but he is a klutz.

He stepped on my feet four times during our dancing scene.

Which really hurt!

Now, Teto wants to kill me.

She has a HUGE crush on Mikuo.

She keeps telling me that Mikuo is her "man"

She says if I touch Mikuo, I will pay.

Teto is scary sometimes.

She and Rui are my stepsisters.

Which I guess is good.

That way, Teto can keep an eye on Rui.

A really shy girl named Haku is my fairy godmother.

She is soo cute!

Since I am older than her, she calls me "Rin-sempai"

She stutters a lot.

My step mother is Seeu.

Which I find really funny since I don't think she has a mean bone in her body.

She cried when Mr. Namine told her she can't wear her kitty ears on stage.

Len and Miki took me out for ice cream.

Guess who I ran into?

Yukari and her older sister, Mayu.

Yukari waved to me and called me over.

Len and Miki looked really nervous for some reason.

But, they let me go over.

When I got to the table, Yukari said she heard I got Cinderella.

She said she was happy for me.

She asked me if she could sit with me at lunch tomorrow.

She said she didn't have a lot of friends back at her old school.

Her sister is VERY protective of her.

I felt bad, so I said yes.

Then, Yukari glomped me.

Mayu thanked me and told to take good care of Yukari.

She also told me I was adorable.

For some reason, Mayu made me nervous.

She talked in the third person.

When I got up to leave, I heard Yukari say, "See you tomorrow, Rin-Chan!"

That made me happy.

But, I know Teto is not going to like this.

-Princess Rin


End file.
